1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of bioelectromagnetics, specifically, the conversion of radio frequency (RF) energy in human or animal tissue to achieve therapeutic purposes both thermal and athermal. It represents advancements in equipment design that substantially reduce the incidental radiation of energy, while improving the consistency of energy conversion within the desired target tissue.
2. Description of Related Art
RF coil diathermy systems utilize coils to radiate both electric and magnetic fields. The proximity of the coils to the target tissue results in concentration of the electric and magnetic fields generated by RF excitation of the coils and energy conversion in the tissues near the coils. A problem with these coils is that significant fields can also exist at distances away from the coils, which can cause RF energy conversion within other tissue, exposure to workers nearby, and exposure to others in the general vicinity of the coils. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an RF coil diathermy system that avoids the foregoing problems.